Doctor Who: Death on Mars (Working Title)
by Andrew Nixon
Summary: Working on another story, I began to wonder just what the Doctor did get up to when he left 'little' Amelia. This starts with a lone Astronaut struggling across the surface of Mars. He ends up in the shade of the Tardis, leaning against its door – but he doesn't know that, of course. He starts to record his final log entry, not knowing if it will ever be heard.


DOCTOR WHO: DEATH ON MARS (Working Title)

 _Featuring the 11_ _th_ _Doctor._

 _(Working on another story, I began to wonder just what the Doctor did get up to when he left 'little' Amelia. This starts with a lone Astronaut struggling across the surface of Mars. He ends up in the shade of the Tardis, leaning against its door – but he doesn't know that, of course. He starts to record his final log entry, not knowing if it will ever be heard, listing the names of his crew.)_

"Remember their names, but do not mourn them. Instead, you should rejoice!

'We were all well aware of the risks involved. Each and every one of us knew that we might not make it back home to Earth – yet still we chose to make this journey.

'To die on Mars is not a tragedy…

'It is a _privilege!_

'Mission Leader Mobo Yakuba, on Mars, signing off." Yakuba's voice had been growing weaker as he spoke, the sound of his own laboured breathing filling the interior of his helmet.

"Er, excuse me?" A tinny sounding voice impinged on his consciousness, and Yakuba had to blink away sweat before he was able to make out the shadowy figure before him.

"Ah! Hello! Glad to see you're still with us! Sorry to disturb you, but you're kind of in my way!"

Yakuba realised that he must be closer to death than he'd thought. Regardless of the hypoxia, he could not begin to imagine what part of his fevered brain had conjured up this… Bizarre apparition!

A tall, gangly, white scarecrow of a man stood there – right there on the surface of Mars – without a spacesuit!

Despite himself, Yakuba was unable to prevent himself from croaking, in a harsh whisper. "How can I hear you? How are you breathing? How are you alive?"

The fact that the man heard him, and was able to reply, only confirmed the astronaut's belief that he was hallucinating.

"Ah!' The vision said, rather unhelpfully, then he leaned in closer to peer at the astronaut's name patch. 'Commander Yakuba? I know that name from somewhere…' Reaching into his ridiculously inappropriate jacket, the figment withdrew a slim black slate before continuing. 'As to your questions. Long story. No time. Explain later… Maybe."

Yakuba was finding it difficult to focus, and suspected that he would probably pass out fairly soon, but he watched as the hallucination tapped away at his device. "Marvelous things, these smart phones! Had to do a little bit of tinkering but – don't know how I survived all these centuries without one! Let's see… 'Mars' plus 'Yakuba' equals… 'Mission Leader of the _first_ manned flight to Mars'! Oh wow! That is _so_ cool!'

He flashed the astronaut a quick grin and a 'thumbs up', saying 'Congratulations, you!" before turning back to his reading.

"Tragically… killed… along… with… the _entire_ crew… Ah. You probably didn't want to know that, did you?" The suddenly guilty expression on the impossible man's face got Yakuba chuckling, amazed at the vividness of his own imagination. As his vision began to fade, he deliberately allowed his head to roll to one side, determined that his last sight be one of reality – the magnificent landscape of Mars.

…And then he was being shaken, and the apparition had his face right up against his helmet visor. "Commander Yakuba! Can you hear me? This is _important!'_ The note of urgency in the voice brought his astronaut's discipline back, and Yakuba managed a momentary alertness as he heard… 'Your crew's remains were recovered, and they are now buried on Mars. A memorial was raised on the landing site – but _your_ body was _never found_! Do you know what that means? It means I can _help_ you!

'It means that my hands aren't tied!"

Much of this meant little to Yakuba, the words began approaching and receding like waves on a distant shore, but a last moment of crystal clarity allowed him to imagine the stranger saying, "Commander Yakuba! How would you like me to take you away from all this?"

"Sounds…' he whispered, choking back a cough, 'sounds like a plan, _ore mi_ …" And then the darkness engulfed him.

 _(Wasn't actually planning to post this, but what the heck! Probably be years before I get round to writing it – if ever – so this is just to remind me, as and when!)_


End file.
